


Distractions, distractions

by ladydream96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Harry, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydream96/pseuds/ladydream96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want me to fuck your face, baby” Harry said gripping Louis hair so he couldn’t get any closer “want to be my little cock slut, huh?”</p><p>or where Louis intentions were to just tidy up a bit but Harry had his mind set else where</p><p>sexy butt play ensures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions, distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This was on tumblr but i wanted to put it on here because my tumblr is currently losing followers fast cuz im a lazy bitch  
> and i wanted my work to be read and criticized and maybe ill post my next one
> 
> oh and by the way im a firm believer in Bottom!Harry but this just flowed out of me believe it or not

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on Lou, I need you.”

Harry said as he walked up behind Louis while he was cleaning up their flat.

“Harry, no- I can’t” Louis tried to sound serious but he could barely breath when Harrys lips were on his neck. Harry knew what he was doing, He knew when Louis said no, he really meant yes.

“Mmm I hear you saying no Lou, but your body is telling me something different” Harry said in his ear low and rough, making Louis let out a soft moan. Harry had his hands on Louis hips from behind while his lips ghosted the shell of his ear. Louis slowly leaned his head back on Harrys shoulder, abandoning the living rooms mess, in a moment of weakness and Harry took this to his advantage knowing this was going to be his only chance to get Louis to give him what he wanted. He trailed a line of slow sloppy kisses from Louis neck down to his collar bone. He stopped there gently sucking at the golden skin until it turned a deep purple, then running his tongue over the spot as if it was the sweetest candy he ever tasted. Harry pressed himself closer to Louis, giving his hips a squeeze and pulling him back so Louis could feel how hard he was making him.

“See what you do to me Lou?” Harry said while palming Louis through his jeans.

“Mmhm” Louis moaned, not trusting his voice to stay under control.

“Do you want me?” Harry breathed in his ear causing a shudder to run down Louis spine raising goose bumps on his overheated skin.

Louis looks up at his boyfriend with eyes full of lust, pupils full blown hiding the normal brilliant blue. “Y-yes Harry I want you so bad, I-I need you, Plea-” Louis was cut off by Harrys full lips shutting him up. The kiss was soft at first but then it turned more urgent as Harry twisted Louis so their bodies were aligned, Louis circling his hips on Harrys in search of some type of relief from his hard cock straining inside his pants. Harry griped Louis ass and lifted him up on his waist. Louis, surprised by the gesture, broke the kiss to gasp and lock his ankles around harry so as not to fall.

“Harry what are you doing?”

“Bedroom” is all the taller lad could manage in a deep tone that make Louis already hard cock twitch in confines of his jeans.

Louis whimpered and buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck licking and sucking, planting soft teasing kisses as Harry climbed the stairs to their shared bedroom. Once at the top of the stairs harry stopped. Louis pulled back to ask why harry had stopped moving but was cut short. As soon as Louis face was in Harrys reach their mouths were crashed together, pink, firm, lips, and hot wet tongs twisting and sliding together in a fight for dominance that Louis lost after Harry gave his ass a hard smack while he was still latched on to harry.

“Ugh, fuck Harry” Louis breathed hotly in Harry’s ear as the younger boy pulled away to lick at the love bites he had made.

Harry walked them into the bedroom not bothering to shut the door and laid Louis down on the bed gently.

“Clothes off now” harry demanded as he pulled back to remove his own clothing. Louis quickly shifted on the bed to take off his shirt and toss it across the room, then he stopped to watch harry pull off his own pants. Transfixed at how hard harry was already, the head of his leaking cock poking out of his briefs teasing Louis, leaving his mouth watering at the thought of his boyfriends cock In his mouth, the taste of him on his tongue, hitting the back of his throat, using him, pulling his hair and fucking his face until tears ran down his cheeks.

Louis was so lost in his watching harry that he forgot what he was doing, he should have been completely nude by now but that damn sexy harry and his pretty cock and fucking perfect long body and those stupid gorgeous curls an-

“Louis, what are you doing?” Harry asked, pulling him out of his trance

Louis eyes snapped up to his boyfriends and his breath caught in his throat at how intensely harry was looking back at him. He looked absolutely predatory, making Louis feel small; he squirmed on the bed under his boyfriends gaze.

“I-I uhh I was ju-“Louis stammered trying to gain back his composure. He hadn’t realized he had been staring for that long, not only that, but he didn’t know how hard harry was staring back. Suddenly he felt hot, a bright flush creeping up to tint his cheeks. Harry had been watching Louis ogle over him; he just stood there and let Louis have eye sex with his body. Why didn’t he say anything? Now Louis felt embarrassed, I mean sure it’s his boyfriend but that doesn’t mean he can’t get embarrassed by getting caught.

“I was j-just thinking” Louis finally managed, unable to look harry in the eyes.

“What were you thinking about Lou…?” Harry replied in a low smooth voice looking Louis in his eyes

“Your cock” Louis shot back before his mouth could stop it. He then looked at the ground from where he was sitting at the edge of the bed, a new wave of embarrassment rising to color his face redder than before. Damnit why couldn’t he control his self around harry.

He felt the younger boy looking at him, watching him. It made Louis feel like his body was on fire, his skin tingling and his mind racing. He felt harry slowly walking closer, cautiously as if he would startle Louis. He was standing over him now, looking down at his boyfriend he reached out and cupped Louis face with one hand giving his jaw a light squeeze trying to get Louis to look at him but he didn’t budge.

Louis was on thin ice now because he knew harry didn’t like to be ignored, he knew he should do what he was told, even if it was just an encouraging touch; he was expected to automatically oblige.

“Louis,” harry said in a gruff warning tone that made Louis whimper in response “look at me” he finished, punctuating his words with a firm upward tug of Louis jaw. 

Louis gave in and reluctantly locked eyes with harry, and genuinely surprised at what he found, Louis lost his breath for a second. Harry was looking at Louis with eyes blown with want, emerald green barely visible, face flushed, and lips full and red. He looked like sin on legs and Louis was the reason why.

“You want my cock baby” harry asked

Louis could only nod, not trusting his voice but Harry was having none of that. His grip on Louis jaw tightened “Speak” he demanded

“Y-yes harry, yes I-I want your cock, want it so bad I-“

“Shut up” harry cut him off letting his face go and taking a step back giving Louis a little space “get on your knees now”

Louis quickly shuffled off the edge of the bed, still half dressed in only his pants, and got on his knees right in front of harry. Now he was eye level with his boyfriends dick, hard and straining against the black briefs he was wearing, Louis mouth felt so empty he needed to feel harry in his mouth filling him up, he needed harry to use him.

“Tell me what you want Lou” Harry said looking down on the boy in front of him while running his fingers gently through his hair.

Louis could barely concentrate with Harry’s body this close to him, he could feel the heat radiating off the taller boy’s body, his mouth so close to his dick he could almost taste it.

“I w-want it in my mouth” Louis slurred eyes never leaving Harrys, “want y-you to make me gag on it” he continued slowly inching forward unconsciously just to get a little closer…

“Want me to fuck your face, baby” Harry said gripping Louis hair so he couldn’t get any closer “want to be my little cock slut, huh?”

“Y-yes, I want it, only a-a slut for y-you” Louis stammered unable to think straight, let alone form sentences, with all his blood rushing to his dick.

“How bad do you want it baby? You gonna beg for me Lou, gonna tell me how bad you want my cock in your mouth huh baby?” Harry said removing his hands from Louis hair and palming himself through his pants, loving the way the older boy’s eyes followed his every movement with something looking a little bit like envy in his eyes.

“Haz please l-let me touch I promise I’ll be good for you, just please I-I need your cock” Louis whined in desperation

“I know baby, you’re always good for me” harry said in a sweet tone “Always such a good boy for me”

Louis let out a soft whine at his words and brought his hands to rest at the top of Harry’s briefs, eyes looking up in a silent plea for permission. “Can I harry, please” he breathed fingers playing lightly at the rim of the clothing.

“Yeah baby” was all harry could respond with watching at Louis slowly tugged down the pants freeing his hard cock. Harry gasped at the sudden relief.

“So pretty” Louis stated in awe as he wrapped his hand around Harrys thick cock.

“Ugh, shit” harry moaned at the contact rolling his head back at the feeling

Louis surged forward, wasting no time and taking harry into his mouth in one smooth motion, twisting his tong along the head of his cock, moaning at the taste of his boyfriends pre cum.

“Oh F-FUCK ahh shit Lou” Harry nearly screamed, hand flying to the back of Louis head to push him down further and balance himself. Louis was working his tongue relentlessly on Harrys cock, one hand on his thigh and the other cupping Harrys balls, he moaned at the feeling of having his mouth filled.

“Ugh fuck Lou such a cock slut for me. You like my taking me all at once baby, UGH fuck so good for me”

Louis hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, being sloppy like he knew harry liked, he looked up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes and his cock grew impossibly harder at the sight of harry all flushed and blissed out, curls splayed out in every direction, and pretty pink lips parted in a silent moan.

Louis pulled off of his cock with a wet pop and rested on his haunches, and clasped his hands behind his back and looked up at harry with begging eyes. They met each other’s gazes and harry nearly lost his balance at how beautiful Louis looked like this, lips all swollen and wet with his pre cum, cheeks tinted pink, and eyes red and watery from having his cock in his mouth.

“Please fuck my face, daddy” Louis said in an innocent tone, looking up at harry with big wet eyes silently pleading. Harry nearly lost it and came all over Louis pretty face right then but he closed his eyes, took a deep breath to pull himself together.

“Fuck yeah baby come here, gonna make me feel so good” Harry breathed as he gripped Louis face and shoved his cock past his boyfriends sinfully red lips. He thrust slowly, making sure he would last, gaining speed once Louis jaw slackened and he relaxed his muscles allowing the head of Harrys dick to repeatedly nudge the back of his throat. Louis was moaning, finally getting what he wanted, gagging and swallowing around harry dick.

“FUCK Lou, gonna make me cum” Harry stated as his thrust became sloppy. He took one look down at Louis, face slick with sweat and his pretty lips stretched around his cock and tear filled eyes looking up at harry, and lost it. He came down Louis throat with a long moan.

“Fuck fuck ahhh shit!” he said as Louis sucked the last of him and swallowed with eyes looking directly at harry, licking his lips like no candy in the world tasted as good as him.

Harry looked down at him in disbelief, how someone so beautiful could be such a damn slut for his cock he would never know, but somehow Louis made it work.

“On the bed baby” harry said as he helped Louis off the floor. He pushed the older boy back on the pillows then crashed their lips together in a rough kiss; harry tasting himself on Louis tongue. He looked down and realized Louis still had his pants on, then a thought occurred to him. He climbed off of Louis and sit at the opposite end of the bed.

“Harry w-what’s wrong?” Louis questioned.

“get your pants off Lou” harry responded

Louis rushed to rid himself of the last piece of clothing. With his hard cock finally free he sighed in relief not daring to touch until he was told, but he was so hard and desperate he found himself grinding into thin air in search of some type of friction to take the edge off his need. When he tossed his pants off and settled back on the bed he looked at harry expectantly waiting for his next words.

“I want two fingers inside yourself” harry directed as he got comfortable at the end of the bed, ready to watch Louis get himself off on his own. “Want you to come with just your fingers, wanna see you open yourself up for me baby” harry continued while rubbing a soothing hand up the smaller boys leg.

“O-oh ok, fuck haz, yeah” Louis whimpered as he slid further up on the bed so he was propped up against the headboard still facing harry.

He brought two fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, making them wet and slick with his spit without even breaking eye contact with harry. Louis always liked being the center of attention, always loved having all eyes on him, but with Harry things were different especially when they were like this. Having Harrys undivided attention In the bedroom made Louis feel like he was the only thing on earth that mattered in that moment. The way harry stared at him, green eyes like rays of heat on his golden skin, making Louis shiver and tingle all over.

“That’s wet enough” harry said snapping Louis out of his thoughts “get on with it” he continued impatiently. Watching Louis suck and lick on his fingers already had harry half hard again, cock twitching every time Louis made an obscene slurping noise around his own digits.

Louis brought his knees close to his chest and lowered his hand to his tight hole.

“Ugghhh, fuck” he moaned at he teased at his slick entrance, looking directly at harry he finally slipped two fingers into himself. Slowly building up a rhythm, Louis rocked his fingers in and out searching desperately for his prostate. No matter how he angled his fingers he just couldn’t get it like Harry could.

“H-Harry I need” Louis panted as he grind down on his hand trying to move at the right angle “I can’t do it, I need your fingers Harry please” he begged as his desperate need to find his sweet spot turned into frustration.

“No baby you can do it” harry encouraged “Keep going, you look so good Lou, making me so hard.” He continued gripping Louis ankle more so to ground himself than to keep hold of Louis, watching him like this made harry feel like he would float off of the ground at any moment and the only thing that could hold him down was this gorgeous sweat slicked boy in front of him.

“uhh uhh fuck fuck fuuuuck haz” Louis panted, unable to properly get his words out. Even though he couldn’t reach his prostate it still felt amazing like this he thought as his slid another spit slicked finger along the first two. He could feel the pit of his stomach start to coil up in that familiar ball of heat, he was so close he could almost taste it, right at the very edge but not being able to tip over. He was almost at the point of tears until he felt the bed dip as harry shifted his weight. Louis being too distracted by his own situation and didn’t notice harry had moved until he felt large smooth hands cupping his bum and warm breath ghosting over his hand that was currently working his stretched hole. Too lost in his own mind, Louis almost shot right off the bed when he felt Harrys warm, wet tongue lapping at his hole, licking and working with no skill at all, sloppy and wet just how Louis liked.

“AHH FUCK F-FUCK HARRY UGHH” Louis shouted as he came all over his stomach, some nearly landing on his collar bones at how hard the force of his orgasm was.

“uhh mmm fuck” Louis moaned as harry licked him through it, letting him ride out his high until it was becoming too much for him to handle.

“Ha-harry stop” Louis croaked “It’s too much, please” he continued trying to slip out of his boyfriends grasp, but failing. Torn between pain and pleasure, Louis was stuck, it hurts so much but the pain was delicious. He didn’t know whether to run from it or beg for more so he settled on giving in Harrys sinful mouth still sloppily working at his stretched out hole.

“Mmm, taste so good Lou” harry mumbled from between his boyfriend thighs “Does it hurt baby?” he questioned

“Ah it, I-I, yeeesss” Louis moaned, it did hurt, but he wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Do you want me to stop, I can stop if that’s what you want but you’re so good for me, you don’t want me stop do you” harry smirked as he looked up at Louis vigorously shaking his head no.

“good boy” harry said, causing Louis to moan long and deep squirming from being so overstimulated.

All Louis could feel was Harry, his tongue and his hands everywhere all at once swallowing him up in a big cloud of pleasure dulling all his other senses to the point where all he can think is harry harry harry. He needs harry to fuck him, fill him up and break him down. He hadn’t even realized he was talking until he saw harry looming over him, shutting him up by pressing gentle assuring kisses to his swollen lips. Even though he wasn’t talking anymore he could still hear the low murmur of please harry fuck me, fuck me please in the back of his mind clouding his judgment.

“okay, okay baby, gonna take care of you lou, look at me” harry soothed “look at me babe, you want me to fuck you? Huh? Fill you up real good, want to be a slut for me Lou?” he said, looking Louis right in the eyes while cupping his cheek with one hand while balancing himself on the other so he could be directly over his boyfriend.

It took Louis a moment to realize harry wanted an answer.

“Y-yes, harry fuck me please; I need yo-“Louis was cut off by Harry’s soft lips on his own, in a passionate kiss. The kind of kiss that needed no words after because all the love and emotion was already there. These were the kisses that left Louis head swimming in absolute bliss. The fact that he has the chance to love someone like harry making Louis light headed, and having someone like harry love him back just as much made Louis want to burst out of his own skin with how much joy he felt.

“Hold your legs up for me love” harry said, breaking the kiss and shifting between louis thighs. Face to face like this he could see Louis, not just look at him but really see him. He saw love, passion, faith, hope, joy, just pure happiness. Harry wondered how something driven by pure want and lust had suddenly turned so emotional, so tender. He felt his chest swell for the beautiful boy under him; he felt so much love for him he didn’t know what to do.

As he slowly pushed into Louis, stopping every few inches to gain his composure because fuck Louis was so fucking tight and warm and shit he wasn’t gonna last, he watched the boy under him slowly start to come undone, head rolling back on the pillows, and eyelashes fluttering with pleasure.

“Uhh fuck, harry please move” Louis begged, slowly rotating his hips. Harry pulled out slowly, teasing Louis with just the tip of his cock, before thrusting back in. As he started to speed up his pace, he felt Louis clawing at his back, constant “Ugh ugh ugh” falling from his perfect lips and washing over harry like rain making his blood run hot and cold at the same time.

Harry leaned down licking up his boyfriends exposed neck, stopping right below his ear to suck another love bit into his sweat slicked skin. “Gonna cum for me again Lou, gonna cum on my dick babe?” he whispered in Louis ear, lips lightly tracing over the shell of his ear.

“Yeeessss fuck, feels so fucking good, not gonna last” Louis whined as he locked his ankles around Harrys back pulled him in deeper. The new angle had him moaning louder now as Harrys cock hit his prostate dead on.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck, harry right there! Shit” he screamed gripping the sheets, back arching off the bed.

“Shit Lou gonna cum” harry replied as his thrust became hard, and erratic. He brought his hand from Louis hip to grip his cock and stroke it fast, thumb swiping over the sensitive tip. “Come on Lou” harry coaxed as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

“h-harry ugh F-FUUCK!” Louis cried as he came all over his own stomach and Harrys hand.

Feeling Louis clenching around him and shaking with the force of his own orgasm had harry spilling inside Louis with a harsh cry of “SHIT LOU UGH” as he buried himself deep inside his boyfriend.

They stayed like that for a moment. Harry on top of Louis, both boys panting trying to get their breathing under control, After their heart rates were back to normal, Harry slowly pulled out of Louis, both boys hissing at the loss of contact. Harry climbed out of bed to fetch a flannel so he could clean up their mess; they were both uncomfortably sticky.

“Thanks,” Louis muttered sleepily as he watched Harry crawl back in bed.

“Sure thing Lou” harry smiled as he kissed Louis nose and pulled him in for a cuddle, which Louis went willingly into the larger boys arms. They sighed in content, slowly drifting off into sleep when Louis broke the silence.

“I really freakin love you haz.” Louis stated as if it was the most common knowledge on earth.

“I love you too, Lou” Harry replied pressing a few gentle kisses at the base of Louis neck.

Louis smiled into the pillow as it fell silent again,

“You know you’re gonna finish cleaning now don’t you.” Louis questioned looking back at harry with a smug grin.

“Small price to pay for a shag like that babe” Harry shot back cheekily, earning himself an elbow to the ribs and fond peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr IM BEGGING!!!  
> DONT FORGET TO COMMENT!!!
> 
>  
> 
> www.lialeelou.tumblr.com


End file.
